La Princesse de la Montagne Argentée
by yamashita6
Summary: La Montagne Argentée possède un trésor que des Princes de toute l'Asie viennent admirer: la Princesse Hinata. Mais quel est le secret de cette belle jeune femme qui ne peut parler? Gaara, le Prince du Désert sera le seul à le découvrir...


OS

M

Neji/Gaara

UA

La princesse Hinata meurt d'une hémorragie interne alors qu'elle n'a que 6 ans. N'ayant qu'une seule enfant, le Roi des montagnes argentées fait de son neveux, Neji âgé de 7 ans, son nouvel héritier. Mais Hinata est très aimée par le peuple. Pour éviter des tensions dans son pays, Hiashi organise l'enterrement du fils unique de son frère. Neji prend donc la place d'Hinata. Il est élevé comme une femme et devient le bien le plus précieux du pays. Sa pureté est hautement gardée par son nouveau père car il ne faut pas que la supercherie soit dévoilée.

Cela aurait pu rester ainsi si Gaara, le Prince du Désert, n'avait pas entendu parler de cette beauté. Sous le charme, il débarque dans le royaume de son aimée et bouleverse la vie tranquille de la nouvelle Hinata.

* * *

Une magnifique jeune femme se tenait face à la fenêtre de ses appartements. Devant elle, l'immensité du vide accueillait les nuages et les chants d'oiseaux.

« Mademoiselle, un peu de thé? »

La princesse inclina la tête pour marquer son accord. Sa jeune servante s'inclina alors et partit chercher la théière. Hinata eu un sourire triste. Pour remercier la servante, elle ne put qu'incliner la tête. Elle aurait aimé la féliciter pour son thé à haute voix. Mais cela lui était interdit. Depuis la mort de son cousin Neji, personne n'avait entendu sa voix. Exceptés ses pères.

La belle brune attrapa de ses mains fines la tasse en porcelaine. Elle l'emmena doucement à ses lèvres rosées et toutes ses suivantes admirèrent sa délicatesse et sa fragilité. Le liquide chaud lui fit énormément de bien et elle sourit à la femme qui l'avait préparé pour elle.

Une fois sa tasse vide, elle fit un geste circulaire de la main et toutes les personnes présentes s'éclipsèrent après une révérence. Elle se permit un soupir lorsqu'elle fut sure d'être bien seule. Et ce soupir, sortit de ces lèvres si douces, parut bien grave à ses oreilles.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été une femme.

_Flash Back_

_Neji Hyuga était un jeune garçon de sept ans. Malgré son âge, il était déjà très fort et il faisait la fierté de son père et de son oncle. Étant le neveu du Roi, il prendrait bientôt la tête de l'armée impériale et il s'entrainait dur dans ce but. _

_Il aurait pu avoir la vie dont il rêvait si un drame n'avait pas eu lieux. Un soir, son père le prit à part dans sa chambre et lui dit d'une voix malheureuse:_

_« Ta cousine Hinata est morte. Personne ne doit le savoir pour l'instant. Viens, nous devons allés voir son Altesse. »_

_Neji avait difficilement retenue ses larmes jusqu'aux appartements de son oncle. Celui-ci les accueillit, un masque glacé posé sur son visage d'homme brisé. _

_« Elle est par là. »_

_Il les amena jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille où ils virent son corps d'enfant allongé sur les draps de soie. Seules deux femmes en larmes étaient présentes._

_« Voici Sakuya et Hijjo. Elles sont les seules au courant du décès d'Hinata. Ce sont mes suivantes les plus fidèles. Elles servaient la Reine avant la Princesse. »_

_Neji laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Son oncle devait avoir tellement mal. Après avoir perdu sa femme bien-aimée, seule sa fille lui avait permis de survivre, de s'accrocher à la vie._

_Le garçon s'approcha du lit et prit la main de sa cousine dans la sienne. Elle était tellement froide! Elle avait déjà six ans mais elle semblait en avoir quatre seulement. Sa pauvre et douce petite cousine. Il l'embrassa sur le front sous les yeux tristes des adultes présents. _

_« Elle est morte d'hémorragie interne. Sa maladie aura été la plus forte. »_

_Le militaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, en soutiens. Le masque froid avait disparut et la douleur présente dans ses yeux était insoutenable. _

_« Nous allons devoir parler de quelque chose de très grave. L'avenir de l'Empire en dépend. »_

* * *

_Le Roi, son frère et l'enfant s'assirent sur les épais tapis. Les deux servantes servirent le thé. _

_« Hinata ne peut pas mourir... »_

_Hizashi le regarda d'un air inquiet. Est-ce qu'il avait si mal qu'il refusait la réalité?_

_Hiashi lui fit un regard triste. _

_« Non, mon frère. Je sais qu'elle est morte. Mais elle ne peut pas mourir pour nos sujets. »_

_La compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'adulte avant qu'il ne dise gravement:_

_« En effet, nous risquerions une guerre civile. »_

_Les frères jumeaux se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Celui-ci vit dans les yeux de son père une résignation douloureuse._

_« Tu remplaceras Hinata, mon enfant. Tu lui ressembles traits pour traits et vous avez à peu près le même âge. Ce n'est pas Hinata Hyuga que nous enterrerons demain, mais Neji Hyuga. »_

_Devant cette nouvelle, Neji retint ses larmes. Le Roi avait parlé. Il n'avait pas le choix de toutes façons._

_« Je ne le fais pas par choix, Hizashi. »_

_« Je sais votre Altesse. »_

_En entendant la voix cassée de son père, le jeune brun releva la tête et lui fit un timide sourire._

_« Ça va aller. Nous ne serons pas séparés, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Non, en effet. »_

_Le Roi lui sourit._

_« Tu es très courageux Neji. Je suis fier de toi. »_

_Il fit un signe vers les deux femmes qui étaient restées en retrait pendant la discussion._

_« Elles s'occuperont de toi et t'apprendront ce que tu dois apprendre. Tu ne devras pas parler car ta voix est déjà plus grave que celle de ta cousine. Tu ne devras vivre que pour ton peuple et tu ne pourras malheureusement pas avoir ta propre famille. Il est vital pour le royaume que personne ne sache ta vraie identité. Tu comprend? »_

_« Oui mon oncle. »_

_« Qu'il en soit ainsi... »_

_fin du flash black_

Depuis ce temps, Neji était devenue Hinata Hyuga, princesse admirée et respectée par ses sujets. Elle ne parlait plus qu'à son « père » et à son « oncle ». Personne n'avait trouvé étrange que la jeune femme se rapproche autant d'Hizashi. Il se disait que la perte d'un être si cher pour eux deux n'aurait pu que les rapprocher.

Hinata regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre puis elle se leva. Elle passa un châle en satin sur ses frêles épaules et elle sortit de ses appartements. Elle passa d'un pas lent entre ses suivantes et les gardes chargés de sa protection. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qu'ils la suivraient.

D'un pas mesuré, elle traversa le palais dont les ornements ancestraux l'avaient toujours émerveillé. Derrière elle, une file de personne marchait à son rythme, donnant à l'ensemble un air de défilé mystique.

Lorsque la princesse arriva au bout du long couloir, les portes s'ouvrirent face à elle et la lumière du jour envahie le palais.

Tous se figèrent devant la beauté de leur protégée. Le soleil donnait des reflets violets à ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. L'air frais se prenait dans son long kimono en satin blanc, faisant voler le tissus et les voiles. À cet instant, malgré qu'ils en aient l'habitude, les habitants de la Montagne Sacrée se dirent que leur Princesse était le plus beau trésor au monde et que son père, le très estimé Roi Hiashi, avait raison de vouloir préserver sa pureté.

Car Hinata ne connaitrait jamais l'amour d'un homme. Sa condition le lui interdisait et, pour le moment, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était à peu près heureuse ainsi. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amour.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Heureusement que Neji avait les même yeux que ça cousine. Elle aurait été désespérée si elle avait du être à la fois muette et aveugle. À quoi servait de vivre si elle ne pouvait plus admirer la beauté de la Montagne Argentée? Celle-ci devait son nom aux millier de petites fleurs argents qui tapissaient les parois du royaume. Avant, tous les peuples du Japon connaissaient ce territoire pour sa beauté. Aujourd'hui, il était également connu pour sa Princesse. Des hommes de toute l'Asie venaient, apportant de nombreux présents à cette beauté. Mais le Roi n'avait jamais voulu offrir sa main à quiconque. Et c'était compréhensible! Après avoir perdu sa jeune femme, il avait été encore plus protecteur envers sa petite fille. Alors la voir partir pour une lointaine contrée devait lui être insoutenable.

« Princesse, l'air commence à être frais. Il ne faut pas que vous attrapiez froid. »

« Elle a raison Princesse! »

« Et puis le Roi, votre père, accueille un prince important à la réception de ce soir. »

« Oui, et il voudra que vous soyez la plus belle. »

Hinata les écouta parler avec un petit sourire. Son père recevait en effet un prince très important ce soir. Gaara, le Prince du Désert. Il régnait sur les terres désertiques du nord. Il faisait un long voyage de plusieurs semaines, uniquement pour la voir. Et on disait qu'il était vraiment très beau.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment impressionnée. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient déjà venu pour la rencontrer mais elle n'avait retenu le visage d'aucun d'entre eux.

Hinata se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le palais. Une longue soirée était à prévoir!

* * *

Hinata se laissait habiller par Sakuya et Hijjo, ses précieuses suivantes et confidentes. Les vieilles femmes l'entouraient de rubans en soies roses. Après viendrait la cérémonie du maquillage et de la coiffure.

Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme était exaspérée de tant de traditionalisme. Mais pourquoi se plaindre d'une telle futilité alors qu'elle devait déjà subir beaucoup plus contraignant?

Alors que Hijjo serrait dans son dos le dernier ruban, de la musique vint à leurs oreilles. Elle paraissait lointaine, assourdit, mais la mélodie était tout de même reconnaissable: c'était une musique traditionnelle du Royaume du Désert. Le Prince était en route.

Plus excitée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, la Princesse laissa Hijjo finir son ouvrage, puis elle s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant vu sur le sentier. Ce chemin de terre qui sillonnait la Montagne sur toute sa hauteur, était le seul chemin qui menait jusqu'au Royaume de la Montagne Sacrée. Bien que peu étroit, y monter à dos d'éléphant ne serait venu à l'idée de personne. Et pourtant, c'était bien sur un éléphant que le jeune Prince du Désert se déplaçait!

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un habit de voyage marron et ses cheveux de feux étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir à cette distance. Mais l'éléphant blanc semblait immense. Plus gros que ceux qui l'accompagnaient, plus majestueux et d'une couleur si pure! Il était indéniable que c'était le plus beau des éléphants, le seul à convenir au futur Roi d'une des plus importantes Puissances de l'île.

Malgré les protestations de ses fidèles suivantes, la jeune fille refusa de s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Prince mit pied à terre devant le Palais qu'elle accepta de finir de ce préparer.

Pendant qu'elle subissait les pires tortures (maquillage et coiffure), elle pensa au beau jeune homme et à son superbe éléphant. Pour la première fois, elle se languit le repas du soir.

* * *

« Mademoiselle, nous pouvons y aller? »

Hinata sourit à Sayuri. Cette jeune femme était devenue une de ses plus proches suivantes malgré qu'elle ne sache pas sa vraie identité et qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu sa voix. Sayuri était la fille unique d'une des familles les plus proches du Roi. Elle se devait d'être de toutes les réceptions. Comme elles avaient le même âge, elles étaient tout le temps placées côte à côte ce qui les avait rapproché.

La princesse se releva doucement et la suivit de son éternel pas mesuré. Comme toujours, Hinata était magnifique. Ses suivantes étaient toutes habillées de rouge afin de mettre en valeur le kimono blanc aux dessins roses, le obi et les rubans dans les même tons.

Plus elle avançait vers la salle de réception, plus son cœur battait fort à son grand étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle chose et elle devrait demander à Sakuya ce qui déclenchait cela.

Le chemin était long et elle eut tout le temps de calmer sa nervosité. En effet, tout le palais était à plain-pied exceptée la salle de réception qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Hinata devait donc traverser ses appartements pour atteindre le couloir principal, longer celui-ci jusqu'au bout opposé aux portes d'entrées principales qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt et descendre le grand escalier.

Elle descendit prudemment les marches en bois vernis. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle et elle remercia intérieurement le maquillage qui cachait ses joues rougissantes.

Au bas des marches, le Prince du Désert l'attendait. L'habit de cérémonie grenat affinait sa silhouette. Hinata le dévora discrètement des yeux. Son attitude la gênait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Elle espérait de tout son cœur être discrète sans comprendre ce qui déclenchait ce comportement. Elle devait vraiment interroger Sakuya!

Elle s'arrêta en bas des marches, face au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire. Il était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux mi-longs d'un rouge flamboyant faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus, légèrement plus foncés que ceux d'Hinata. Son visage semblait bien pâle pour un homme du désert mais il restait plus bronzé que la jeune fille.

Les entrainements intensifs de Neji lorsqu'il était enfant ayant freinaient sa croissance, Hinata n'était que légèrement plus grande pour une femme que la normale. Le roux était donc de deux bonnes têtes plus grand qu'elle et elle dut lever les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

Le bel homme recula d'un pas et s'inclina devant elle.

« Je suis Gaara No Sabaku. J'ai parcouru plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pour vous rencontrer mais je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir une telle beauté. »

Hinata rougis et lui sourit timidement devant les regards attendris de l'assemblée. Le Prince lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit. En la guidant vers les tables, il lui dit:

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas parler. Nous devrons mettre au point un langage de signe si nous voulons communiquer. »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire radieux. Elle était heureuse qu'il cherche à mieux la connaître.

Plusieurs dizaines de tables rondes en bois noirs se situaient dans la salle. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de personnes conviées aux réceptions. Ce soir là, la salle était remplie de nobles du Royaume du Désert et du Royaume de la Montagne Sacrée.

Gaara et Hinata s'agenouillèrent sur les coussins. À leur table se trouvaient le Roi, son frère, Sayuri, trois hommes et une femme inconnus pour la Princesse.

« Votre altesse, je vous présente Kankuro et Temari mes frères et sœurs. Et voici Sasuke et Shiniji, mes gardes et amis. »

Hinata inclina la tête pour les saluer. Temari lui sourit. C'était une belle blonde aux yeux marrons qui ressemblait énormément au grand brun à ses côtés. La Princesse fronça les sourcils. Comment cela se faisait-il que Temari et Kankuro se ressemblent autant alors que Gaara leur ressemblait si peu?

Gaara sourit:

« Vous avez une bonne vision des détails! En effet, Temari et Kankuro ne me ressemblent pas. Nous n'avons pas la même mère, voilà tout. Je suis le fils légitime du Roi du Désert et je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. »

Temari sourit aussi et dit:

« Alors que nous, nous ressemblons plus à notre mère. »

Pour la première fois, Kankuro prit la parole:

« Heureusement que notre petit frère nous a intégré à son armée. Notre père ne voulant pas nous reconnaître, il aurait très bien pu nous faire disparaître! »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver! »

La jolie brune sourit et posa sa main sur le bras du Prince en encrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous souhaitez que je vous appelle Hinata? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Très bien. »

* * *

La soirée fut merveilleuse pour Hinata. Mais le regard triste de son père, enfin, de son nouvel oncle, la fit redescendre sur terre. Elle n'avait rien à offrir à cet homme. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme elle le souhaiterait. Car c'était cela. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat plus vite... c'était comme ce que ses suivantes racontaient. Et elle ne pourrait jamais le vivre.

Le trajet de retour fut pénible. Elle devait marcher calmement et doucement alors qu'elle aurait aimé courir pour s'éloigner du Prince le plus rapidement possible.

Gaara l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de ses appartements où il ne pouvait entrer selon le protocole. Ils s'étaient inclinés l'un devant l'autre et Hinata avait prit congé du roux.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle avait attendu d'être seule avant de s'effondrer en pleurs sur son lit. Mais elle n'avait pas vu que Sakuya et Hijjo étaient restées dans un coin de la chambre pour l'aider à se déshabiller. Elles échangèrent un regard triste avant de s'approcher du lit. Sakuya prit sa protégée dans ses bras pendant que son amie défaisait les rubans et le obi. La jeune femme se leva pour que ses servantes enlèvent le kimono. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, les vieilles femmes la laissèrent après s'être inclinées.

Hinata finit de se déshabiller. Et alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre, totalement nue, elle redevint pour un instant l'homme qu'elle aurait du être. Neji était magnifique. Plus petit et plus fin que Gaara, il aurait pu être une femme. Mais ses abdos, ses muscles finement travaillés et sa poitrine plate ne pouvaient laisser de doutes quant à sa nature.

Neji s'allongea sous ses draps. L'image du Prince ne quittait pas son esprit et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de se faire plaisir.

Rougissant de son audace, le jeune homme prit timidement son sexe entre ses doigts. Il se caressa lentement en gardant les yeux ouverts de peur de se laisser aller. Mais l'image du corps parfait de Gaara l'emporta peu à peu vers le plaisir et ses vas et viens se firent plus surs. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus sa main mais celle du beau Prince qui le caressait.

Dans un état second, il atteint la jouissance en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier de sa voix d'homme.

Retombant sur le matelas, il reprit difficilement sa respiration. Il rougit de honte en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour que personne ne se rende compte de son méfait. Il s'en voulait tellement de souiller ainsi l'image de Gaara. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur douloureux, et il s'endormit immédiatement, le corps malgré tout repus.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil entraient à peine dans sa chambre lorsque Neji se réveilla. Honteux, il se leva après s'être entortillé dans les draps. Il alla se rafraichir dans la salle d'eau et il mit les preuves du délit dans la corbeille. Son linge était toujours lavé dans la plus grande discrétion et il espérait ne pas en entendre parler. Il passa un kimono de nuit pour cacher sa nudité et il s'assit à la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se lever. En un instant, Neji redevint Hinata et ses beaux yeux tristes durent lutter contre les larmes.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la chambre. La Princesse ne se retourna pas. Quand des bras l'enlacèrent, elle compris qu'elle avait à faire à Sakuya. De toutes façons, ses autres suivantes dormiraient encore un long moment.

Elles restèrent enlacées quelques minutes avant que Hijjo n'arrive à son tour dans la chambre. Hinata lui fit un sourire triste. Elle se leva pour se préparer. Hijjo lui choisit un kimono vert et beige de toute beauté. Ses précieuses amies l'aidèrent à s'habiller, à se maquiller et à se coiffer. Quand elle se regarda dans la glace, elle se demanda quel était l'intérêt d'être aussi belle.

« Si j'étais moins belle, est-ce que ce serait plus facile pour moi de rejeter l'amour des hommes? »

Personne ne répondit à la voix grave et chantante. Pour dire quoi de toutes façons?

Hinata soupira et dit:

« Allons-y. J'aimerai prendre l'air du matin. »

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus utiliser sa voix avant le soir.

* * *

Hinata s'assit sur un banc en pierre d'où elle pouvait admirer la vallée en contre-bas. Ses gardes personnels étaient postés plus loin pour lui laisser son intimité. Ses suivantes qui étaient réveillées, s'étaient assises dans l'herbe à quelques pas d'elle et discutaient avec animation.

La princesse eut un sourire épanouit. Elle aimait tellement le petit matin. Elle était perdue dans ses contemplations quand quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Étonnée, elle surprit le regard tendre du Prince du Désert. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, elle vit que ses suivantes s'étaient éloignées pour les laisser seuls. Les gardes, eux, tenaient à l'œil le beau roux.

Elle sourit, amusée. Gaara suivit son regard et sourit à son tour.

« Ils me surveillent de près! »

Hinata cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rigole car il ne devait pas entendre sa voix. Elle se mordit donc la lèvre, mais pas assez fort pour se blesser.

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit Hinata? »

La princesse acquiesça en souriant. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, en une interrogation silencieuse.

« Moi aussi, merci. »

Ils se sourirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Gaara se détourna en rougissant, sous l'œil étonné d'Hinata.

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme telle que vous. »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et ancra leurs yeux ensembles.

« Je veux demander votre main à votre père. L'acceptez-vous? »

Hinata resta sous le choc. Alors cet homme l'aimait? Mais elle, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Comme elle restait silencieuse, le regard perdu, Gaara prit les devants. Il caressa son visage fin et approcha ses lèvres de sa bouche. Il y déposa un tendre baiser. Transportée par cette sensation nouvelle, la Princesse répondit au baiser. Garra la serra contre lui et leurs langues se mélangèrent. Mais la conscience de la jeune fille fut la plus forte. Elle se recula et se leva rapidement. Sans même regarder le Prince, elle s'enfuit en courant.

« HINATA!! »

Elle n'écouta pas sa voix, cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle traversa le Palais en larmes et s'effondra sur son lit. Hijjo et Sakuya entrèrent, paniquées. Elles s'approchèrent et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Mais Hinata était inconsolable. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui l'aimait, mais il ne le saurait jamais car elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait autant mal.

Elle décida alors de ne plus jamais sortir de cette chambre, d'y enfermer son cœur et son esprit pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

* * *

Le Roi et son frère étaient inquiets. Leur protégée s'était murée dans sa chambre. Elle ne leur parlait plus et refusait de voir ses suivantes. Plus grave encore, elle refusait de se rendre aux réceptions données en l'honneur du Prince qui avait fait tant de chemin pour la voir. Ils espéraient que cela ne les mènerait pas à un conflit entre les deux Royaumes.

« Mais elle ne t'a pas dit ce qui se passait? »

« Non Hiashi, elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Le Roi soupira. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait des difficultés depuis que Neji était devenu sa fille.

Hizashi le regarda tristement.

« On peut parler librement ici? »

« Oui, bien sur. Mes appartements sont l'endroit le plus discret de tout le palais. »

« Mon frère, à quoi t'attendais-tu? Neji a 16 ans maintenant. Il devient un homme. Et ses sentiments pour le Prince sont limpides. »

« Et je pense qu'il ne laisse pas Gaara indifférent non plus. »

« Que doit-on faire? »

« Rien, malheureusement. Si le Prince apprend la vérité, nous courrons à la catastrophe! De toutes façons, il a déjà décidé de partir. Le rejet de notre fils la profondément blessé. »

« Neji va être effondré! »

« Il a accepté de se sacrifier pour notre peuple il y a des années de ça. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. »

Hizashi baissa les yeux au sol.

« Il n'y a rien de plus dur que de voir son enfant souffrir. »

« Je le sais mon frère. Je le sais... »

Ils échangèrent un regard triste. Neji n'avait pas finit de souffrir...

* * *

Neji était désespéré. Son cœur le faisait tellement souffrir! Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. En plus, Gaara devait repartir le lendemain. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à la Montagne Sacrée car la femme de ses rêves l'avait rejeté.

Le jeune homme pleurait, la tête enfouit dans les coussins. Comment pourrait-il vivre maintenant qu'il aimait? Et comment survivrait-il au départ de Gaara?

Et là, l'évidence lui vint. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. De toutes façons, ça faisait trois jours qu'il ne mangeait plus et qu'il dormait à peine. Il passait son temps à pleurer et à souffrir. Il se rendait compte, à présent, qu'une vie sans amour ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Épuisé, le jeune homme tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Gaara se tenait devant la porte, le regard triste et lointain. Son départ devenait vital. Même si c'était douloureux, il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et celle qui lui avait arraché le cœur.

Il avait du être le plus fin possible pour que les suivantes et les gardes acceptent qu'il se tienne là, face à la chambre de la Princesse.

Tous s'étaient éloignés pour le laisser seul et il n'avait que l'interdiction formelle d'entrer dans la chambre.

Après un soupir douloureux, il posa son front sur le bois noir de la porte. Sa main donna deux coups légers.

« Hinata? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Je viens vous faire mes adieux. »

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

« Je parts dans quelques instants. Mais je ne peux vous laisser sans vous dire que je vous aime. Je ne vous oublierai jamais, mon amour. Adieu... »

Le Prince se détourna. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux humides et partit rejoindre ses hommes. Il monta sur son fidèle Ivoire et l'entraina vers le sentier. Les autres le suivirent. Sa douleur était trop forte et personne ne souhaitait le déranger.

Le Roi et son frère à qui il avait déjà fait ses adieux le regardèrent partir tristement.

* * *

Neji s'était assis contre sa porte dès que Gaara avait commencé à lui parler. Dans son kimono blanc, les larmes dévalant ses joues, il ressemblait à un ange déchu.

Il ne voulait pas que Gaara parte. Mais c'était le choix le plus sage. Pourtant, quand il entendit les trompettes sonnées, il se précipita à la fenêtre. Le beau Prince s'éloignait déjà. Blessé au plus profond de lui même, il poussa un cri déchirant. La porte fut défoncée et Sakuya et Hijjo se précipitèrent vers lui. Le garde qui les accompagnait fut stupéfait par la scène.

« Vous ne devez en parler à personne! »

Il acquiesça et Hijjo se détourna de lui.

« Vous devez les arrêter. »

L'homme se précipita vers la sortie. Il traversa le Palais en courant et s'arrêta essoufflé devant le Roi.

« Votre fille va mal! Le Prince ne doit pas partir Seigneur! »

Fermant les yeux de tristesse, il baissa la tête en signe d'accord. Perché sur son cheval gris, Hizashi partit au galops.

Il atteignit rapidement les éléphants et cria:

« GAARA! »

Celui-ci se retourna, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Ne la laissait pas Gaara! Elle a besoin de vous. »

L'espoir renaissant dans son regard, il fit faire demi-tour à ses compagnons de route.

Quand ils furent devant le Palais, Gaara mit pieds à terre face au Roi. Celui-ci lui dit:

« Nous devons parler. En privé. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment, suivit par le chef des armées.

* * *

Quant elle vit son amour revenir, Hinata pleura de bonheur. La voix cassée, elle dit à ses suivantes:

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Hijjo et Sakuya se regardèrent tristement. Elles la prirent dans leurs bras.

« Nous le savons votre altesse, nous le savons. »

* * *

Hiashi les fit s'installer tous les trois autour d'une petite table ronde en bois rouge. Il demanda à une servante:

« Servez nous trois remontants et laissez nous seuls. »

« Bien votre Altesse. »

La vieille femme sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille et trois verres. Le silence persista pendant qu'elle les servait. Elle s'inclina et sortit, fermant les portes derrière elle.

Le Roi prit une gorgée. Gaara fit pareil et il apprécia le liquide ambré qui réchauffa sa gorge et son cœur.

« Gaara, Prince du Désert, je te parle en ami mais tu dois promettre que rien ne sortira de cette salle. »

Inquiet par les visages graves des plus vieux, le roux dit:

« Je vous le promet. »

« Bien. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Hizashi prit la parole:

« Voyez-vous Gaara, Hinata n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. »

« Oui, en effet. La vraie Hinata est morte quand elle était enfant. »

Ils attendirent que le Prince se remette de la nouvelle et le chef des armées reprit la parole:

« C'est mon fils qui a prit sa place. »

Gaara semblait perdu:

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Car ma fille était très aimée de son peuple. Il y avait des tensions dans le Royaume à l'époque. J'avais peur que sa disparition provoque une guerre civile. »

« C'est donc mon fils, Neji, qui a prit sa place. »

« La Princesse Hinata est donc votre neveu, Neji? »

« Oui, en effet. »

Gaara baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je suis amoureux d'un homme... »

Le silence régna un moment avant que le Roi ne reprenne la parole:

« Compte tenue des circonstances, vous auriez le droit de vous détourner de nous. Mais j'espère que vous y réfléchirez. Neji est très amoureux de vous et je ne sais pas comment il prendrait votre rejet. »

Le Prince se leva doucement.

« Je me retire pour y réfléchir. »

« Bien, votre ancienne chambre et toujours la votre. »

Le roux sortit, laissant les deux frères seuls.

« J'espère que tout ira bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Gaara était perdu. Face à la fenêtre de la chambre où il logeait, il réfléchissait à la situation. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il y pensait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait aimer un homme. Mais cet homme ressemblait à une femme. Il se sentait trahit.

Plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent encore. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontré! Il serait repartit et se serait marié chez lui avec une jeune femme quelconque. Il n'aurait pas était heureux mais il aurait vécu tranquillement. Comment ferait-il pour sa descendance s'il épousait un homme? Et pourrait-il supporter de toucher, d'embrasser un homme?

Il soupira. Puis, soudain, l'image du jeune brun lui apparut. Comment pourrait-il se détourner de cette beauté? Comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui? Ça lui était impossible. Alors pourquoi tant de réflexion?

Il leva un regard décidé vers les montagnes face à lui. Il épouserait Neji et ils seraient heureux ensembles. Maintenant, il devait parler au Roi.

* * *

Gaara suivit le Roi dans la salle où ils avaient discuté plus tôt. Ils se firent servir du thé par un jeune homme qui s'éclipsa silencieusement. Ils dégustèrent le thé vert en attendant Hizashi.

Le père de Neji entra peu de temps après. Il refusa le thé proposé et attendit que les deux autres aient finis. Quand ce fut fait, Hiashi prit la parole:

« Qu'avez-vous décidé, Gaara? »

Gaara eu un sourire tendre qui étonna les frères.

« Neji m'aime, et il est limpide que je l'aime aussi. Je décide d'être heureux, malgré les complications, et vous demande la main de votre fille. »

Le Roi soupira de soulagement alors que Hizashi souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Vous l'épouserez en tant que femme. Neji restera la Princesse Hinata. »

« Votre peuple pourra faire le trajet avec nous pour assister au mariage. En tant que futur Roi, je dois me marier dans mon pays. »

« Très bien. »

Gaara se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment faire pour mon héritier. Si Neji l'accepte, une de nos servantes portera nos enfants. Il faudra qu'elle lui ressemble assez pour que ce soit probable. »

Les jumeaux l'écoutèrent en silence. Beaucoup de choses seraient à éclaircir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Vous devriez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre fiancée. »

Gaara eut un sourire lumineux. Il se leva, s'inclina en silence et sortit précipitamment. Il ne chercha pas à maintenir les apparences, ni à ralentir ses pas. Quand il passa devant les hommes gardant les appartements de la Princesse, il dit simplement, sans même s'arrêter:

« J'ai l'autorisation du Roi. »

Et c'était presque vrai!

Arrivé devant la porte, il y donna un coup vif. Une vieille femme sortit précipitamment et se planta devant le Prince.

« C'est pourquoi? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici! »

« Je viens retrouver ma fiancée, sur accord du Roi. Est-elle présentable? J'aimerai lui parler! »

La suivante pâlit. Elle se retint à la porte avant de dire faiblement:

« Le Roi vous a accordé sa main? »

« Oui, en effet. »

Elle eu des étoiles dans les yeux et elle entra précipitamment, fermant la porte devant lui. Il aurait pu s'insurger de ce manque de respect mais son cœur battait trop fort. Il voulait voir son Prince!

Quelques secondes passèrent quand la vieille femme ressortit, accompagnée d'une autre suivante âgée. Elles s'inclinèrent rapidement et le laissèrent seul, face à son appréhension.

Il allait se décider à repartir d'où il venait quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une main blanche l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina dans la chambre.

Le regard du prince se planta dans les yeux clairs. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle était magnifique dans son kimono en soie blanche. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un homme!

« Hinata, votre père m'a autorisé à vous demander votre main. Acceptez-vous de me rendre heureux? Acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme? »

Il vit la tristesse passer dans le regard de la Princesse. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Je connais la vérité. Vos pères me l'ont expliqué. »

Quand il releva la tête, il vit les yeux de Neji briller de joie.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dehors? J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Gaara le prit par la main et l'entraina. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés et attendris des habitants du Palais.

Neji ne savait pas où l'emmenait son Prince. Son regard fixait les cheveux de feu et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Gaara s'arrêta brusquement et le brun ne put freiner son élan. Il se retrouva donc collé au dos de son amour. Le Prince du Désert sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Les yeux de la « Princesse » s'écarquillèrent. Face à eux se trouvait le plus beau et le plus immense des éléphants.

« Mon ange, je te présente Ivoire. »

Hypnotisé, Neji s'approcha lentement et leva sa main. Il la posa tendrement sur la trompe de l'éléphant blanc. Gaara était stupéfié par la beauté de la scène. Le Prince habillé de blanc se détachait à peine de l'animal royal. Il s'approcha dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura:

« Tu es magnifique, mon amour. Ivoire est digne de toi et c'est sur lui que tu voyageras jusqu'à mon Royaume. »

Neji fut surprit. Pour la première fois, il parla devant l'héritier:

« Je vais devoir quitter ce pays? »

Gaara fut sous le charme de cette voix douce et grave. Il comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait s'exprimer devant d'autres personnes. Cette voix qu'il trouvait magnifique était tout sauf féminine.

« Si tu acceptes de m'épouser, tu devras venir chez moi, dans mon Royaume. Le voyage sera fait avec ton peuple et tes deux pères. Ils assisteront au mariage avant de repartir. Mais c'est seulement si tu l'acceptes. »

Malgré sa voix assurée, Gaara était tout sauf sur de lui. Neji réfléchit un moment avant de lui donner sa réponse:

« Mon pays me manquera, mais je ne peux plus vivre sans vous. J'accepte donc de vous épouser. »

Son sourire fut emprisonné par les lèvres du Prince. Le baiser s'approfondit, les laissant tous deux pantelant. Ils se séparèrent avec le sourire. Ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Mais le regard de Gaara s'assombrit.

« Avant toute chose, je dois encore te parler d'un détail. Mais c'est un détail important et il faut que je t'en parle. »

Le cœur du plus jeune se serra et il acquiesça.

« Vois-tu, étant un homme, tu ne pourras pas porter mes enfants. Hors, en tant que futur Roi du Désert, il me faut absolument des héritiers. »

Neji baissa les yeux. Descendre de son nuage était douloureux.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé ma main alors? Pourquoi me faire souffrir en compliquant les choses? »

Sa voix était cassée. Gaara le serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime Neji! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais il faut que tu acceptes qu'une autre porte nos enfants! Une femme qui te ressemblera. Je fermerai les yeux en pensant à toi. Un enfant suffirait si c'est un garçon. Je ne pourrai supporter de te tromper. Mais ma position est difficile. Comprends moi, je t'en pris! »

Neji enfouit sa tête dans son épaule.

« Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste qu'on soit ensembles... »

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un moment.

« Nous devons voir le Roi pour lui donner ta réponse. »

Neji se recomposa une attitude royale:

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Hinata sourit. Elle se colla encore plus contre le dos de son fiancé et elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Elle respira profondément son odeur. Devant elle, Gaara sourit, amusé par le manège de la Princesse. Ivoire marchait à pas régulier, aux côtés des membres de son espèce. Les personnes les plus importantes des deux Royaumes voyageaient à dos d'éléphants. Hiashi se tenait fièrement aux côtés du Prince et son frère était aux côtés de Kankuro et Temari.

Hinata avait eu du mal à cacher sa frayeur sur les premiers sentiers. Les pentes abruptes et la taille d'Ivoire rendaient le trajet impressionnant. Mais le corps fort face à elle lui permit de tenir le coup.

Le cortège royal était accompagné par des soldats à cheval. Ils venaient de quitter la Montagne Sacrée et ils traversaient maintenant une immense plaine de sable. Les derniers arbres étaient loin derrière eux.

Hinata se dit que le Désert était magnifique, à l'image de son futur Roi.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis du Royaume Argenté. Ils avaient laissé sur place une grande partie des nobles et des soldats. Le cousin du Roi avait la garde du trône jusqu'au retour de Hiashi.

Lorsque le soir tombait, les tentes poussaient sur le sol. À sa déception, Hinata ne pouvait pas encore dormir dans les bras de son amour. Elle dormait donc seule dans une large tente. Sakuya et Hijjo se trouvaient dans un espace attenant à sa « chambre ». Gaara, lui, se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle, partageant sa tente avec sa sœur et son frère.

Le matin, à l'aube, la compagnie repartait. Gaara aidait alors une Hinata toute endormie à monter derrière lui. Il s'amusait toujours de sa difficulté à se lever le matin. Mais il se montrait compréhensif. Il était vrai qu'ils partaient vraiment tôt.

L'ambiance était festive et détendue. Hinata était radieuse. Gaara plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais était... le voyage se passa sans aucun incident et ils arrivèrent trois mois après au Temple Sacré, demeure ancestrale des dirigeants du peuple du Désert.

* * *

Hinata était excitée comme une puce. Derrière elle, Hijjo rigolait de son enthousiasme pendant que Sakuya s'exaspérait de son énergie inépuisable. La jeune princesse était radieuse dans son kimono de cérémonie. Le mariage allait commencer d'ici quelques heures et il promettait d'être magnifique. Cela faisait une semaine que les préparatifs duraient. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Gaara... et elle devrait rester sage en le retrouvant. Hijjo rit encore plus devant son visage désespéré. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi facétieuse, même lorsqu'elle était Neji.

Un coup fut tapé à la lourde porte en bois rouge. Sakuya alla ouvrir et une dizaine de femmes de tout âges s'éparpillèrent autour de la jeune fille. Le kimono fut ajusté, les longs cheveux bruns furent coiffés, le visage délicat fut maquillé de blanc, les fines lèvres devinrent rouges sang... et la jeune fille devint une déesse descendue sur terre pour éblouir les pauvres mortels. Sakuya et Hijjo se sourirent. Le futur Roi allait devoir s'accrocher pour mériter une telle beauté.

* * *

Les mariés s'inclinèrent devant la foule les acclamant. Derrière eux, les sages du Temple souriaient. Plus que le mariage de leur Prince avec une des plus belle jeune femme du Japon, c'était surtout l'alliance entre leurs deux puissances qui était célébrée. Comme le voulait la coutume, Gaara et Hinata était légèrement séparés. Pas de contact entre eux en public. Pas de baiser, pas de caresses... les mains s'effleuraient à peine. Ils étaient superbes, elle, dans son kimono blanc et lui, dans son kimono pourpre.

Ils se redressèrent ensembles puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bas des marches de pierre. Ils y rejoignirent Hiashi, Hizashi et le Roi du Désert. Les trois hommes les regardaient tendrement.

La cérémonie avait duré un long moment et le banquet qui suivit s'étira jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Les femmes s'éclipsèrent ensuite pour quitter les lourds kimonos et passer des tuniques plus légères et pratiques.

Les hommes invités profitèrent de l'absence de la mariée pour accaparer Gaara.

Lorsque les femmes revinrent, le thé fut servit. Un buffet était prévu pour les fringales et la musique s'éleva. Hinata admirait les musiciens qui jouaient des musiques traditionnelles des deux pays avec divers instruments. Gaara arriva à ses côtés et la prit par la taille. La jeune femme rougit. Devant son regard étonné, l'homme aux cheveux de feu dit en riant:

« Je ne fais rien de mal! J'ai le droit d'inviter mon épouse à danser quand même! »

La brune eu un sourire resplendissant et elle se laissa entrainer par son amour.

Les invités dansèrent tout au long de la nuit, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire du thé et manger des encas.

Lorsque la mariée fut fatiguée, tous lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Gaara et elle se retrouvèrent alors dans leur chambre, en tête à tête.

La porte fut fermée et les rideaux tirés par soucis d'intimité. Le Prince se tourna vers sa femme. Hinata rougit sous son regard profond. Gaara l'aida à se déshabiller et, une fois totalement nue, la jeune fille redevint Neji. Le roux admira le corps sublime avec une admiration proche de la vénération. Il lui prit les mains et l'entraina vers l'immense lit qui prenait une grande partie de la chambre. Le brun s'étendit sur les draps beiges. Ses longs cheveux mettaient en valeur la pâleur de son corps fin. Gaara s'allongea à ses côtés et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Parle moi, mon ange. Rien n'est plus beau que ta voix. »

« Ne me fais pas languir, Gaara! Fais-moi découvrir l'amour! »

Le Prince du Désert sourit devant son impatience et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit. Neji passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et l'entraina sur lui. Gaara mordilla les douces lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou. Le plus jeune gémit sous les caresses et la tendresse de son amour. Mais bien vite, cela ne lui suffit plus.

« Mon ange, tes habits sont gênants, là! »

Gaara rit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis il se leva du lit et commença à se dévêtir sous le regard avide de Neji. Quand il fut nu à son tour, il s'allongea de nouveau sur son homme. Leurs baisers reprirent, plus passionnés et torrides. Gaara descendit le long du torse blanc, déposant des baisers ici et là, et mordillant la peau douce. Le brun avait un peu peur mais l'homme aux cheveux de feu n'en était pas à sa première expérience et son assurance était visible.

Son esprit se déconnecta totalement quand le beau roux prit son membre entre ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il entamait de longs vas et viens, il entra un doigt en lui. L'intrusion était un peu désagréable mais Neji s'y fit rapidement. Il ne sentit même pas les deux autres doigts le préparer car la jouissance le prit au même moment. Gaara avala la semence de son amant et retourna embrasser les lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop mordillées.

« Viens, mon cœur! Viens! »

Le Prince le pénétra alors lentement. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long des joues roses. Inquiet, Gaara les avala, apportant plus de douceur encore à son amour, puis il lui dit:

« Ça va passer mon ange. Essais de te détendre. »

« Je t'aime Gaara! »

« Moi aussi mon cœur. Détends toi. »

Le brun ferma alors les yeux et essaya de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Puis, quand il se sentit mieux, il entama un mouvement de rein. Gaara gémit de plaisir. Il avait du mal à se retenir de bouger. Être dans ce corps fin était ce qu'il souhaitait depuis tant de mois!

Le roux ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermé. Observant le visage tendu dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, le Prince se dit que Neji était vraiment un homme. Et que faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aime était mille fois mieux que le faire avec une femme.

Les yeux clairs s'ouvrirent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Gaara débuta alors de longs coups de rein et les gémissements emplirent la chambre. L'immensité du plaisir obligea le brun à s'accrocher au large dos pour ne pas se perdre. Les baisers furent dévastateurs. L'amour fut magnifique. La jouissance fut phénoménale.

L'homme aux cheveux de feu tomba sur le corps pâle et les membres s'emmêlèrent. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir, un sourire radieux sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

Hinata se mordait les doigts. À ses côtés, Gaara n'était pas plus calme. En face d'eux, le Roi du Désert pianotait sur ses genoux. La tension était presque insoutenable. Puis, enfin, des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre. Sakuya sortit rapidement de la chambre.

« Il est là! C'est un petit garçon magnifique! »

Au bord des larmes, la Princesse se précipita à la suite de son amie. Son mari et leur père la suivirent. Allongée dans le lit blanc, une belle jeune femme souriait, émue. Elle était tellement fière d'avoir été choisie pour porter l'enfant royal. Tellement fière d'avoir mis le futur Roi au monde.

Hijjo tenait un petit paquet dans ses bras. Hinata s'approcha d'elle et prit son fils. Il était sublime. Sa bouille de nouveau né et ses petits poings serrés étaient la plus belle chose que la jeune femme ai vu dans sa vie.

Elle tendit ensuite l'enfant à son mari qui l'admira, la fierté dans ses yeux assombris par l'émotion. Le Roi se pencha sur son petit fils et lui fit un sourire radieux. Sakuya et Hijjo regardaient la scène tendrement.

La Princesse s'assit sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de sa suivante, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Elles semblaient être des sœurs, même si Hinata était plus belle et gracieuse que Lyo.

« Merci d'avoir porté notre enfant. Nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissant. »

Lyo sourit au Prince.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, votre Altesse. J'étais tellement triste d'apprendre que la Princesse ne pouvait avoir d'enfant... je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider! »

Le Roi prit alors la parole:

« Accepteriez-vous d'être sa nourrice? En portant l'héritier, vous gagnez une place importante auprès de la Princesse et de son fils. »

Lyo eut des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire radieux.

« J'en serais très honorée, votre altesse. »

Le sourire doux d'Hinata fit battre son cœur. Que la Princesse était belle!

En voyant le Prince Gaara et sa femme tenir leur enfant tendrement, Lyo se dit qu'elle avait fait la plus belle chose qui puisse exister: elle avait réunis une famille au creux de son ventre.

« Si je peux me permettre, comment allez-vous nommer le jeune Prince? »

Gaara plongea ses beaux yeux dans ceux de sa femme. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Il s'appellera Akira. Akira du Désert. »

FIN


End file.
